Siempre junto a ti
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ***OPERACIÓN: ESTAMOS LOCAS*** Un joven recuerda cómo una decisión de última hora influyó en toda su vida (Zelshamada, CieloCriss y Lara! Aquí está!!) **Cap. único**


**Notas iniciales: **Mi primer y único _Daikari_, es justo advertirlo desde ya! Cualquier explicación del mismo se hará al final del fict.

* * *

**Siempre junto a ti**

Los nervios le invadían el interior, su piel se tornó helada y la respiración profunda

Ahí se encontraba el joven de cabello castaño frente a su primera ilusión, ilusión que fue cobrando fuerza con el paso de los años

La chica sonríe suavemente, lo cual impulsó a Daisuke a acercarse. Motomiya toma las manos de la portadora de la Luz, y con una extraña confianza que todo estará bien se va acercando a su rostro, cada vez más... un poco más... y a escasos milímetros de unir sus labios a los de ella.....

**¡¡¡¡NO!!!!**

La imagen de Hikari desaparece como si fuese un holograma ante el heredero de googles quien suspira nada asombrado de esto

- No puedes, no? - Daisuke se cruzó de brazos volteándose a la escritora quien ya imaginaba en su mente la forma de torturarlo recordando al instante que tiene un fict pendiente con el chico

Motomiya se cruza de brazos con una amplia sonrisa - Te vas a _rajar_, simplemente no puedes -

Eso no le agradó para nada a la autora, ella no podía rectificarse... ¿O sí?

- Pues esto requiere de drásticas medidas - la chica apretó los puños y utilizó toda la concentración posible

Daisuke sonreía satisfecho, por cualquier lado saldría ganando. Si la escritora se acobardaba él reiría, si la escritora lo lograba igual él sería beneficiado

- Lo que tengo que hacer por Amistad - aclaró la sufrida joven

- Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yamato en todo esto? - (No les digo?? ¬¬)

Veamos, estoy en una grave situación, necesito de medidas drásticas, muy drásticas!

- Creo que tendré que escribir un mail a 3 personas que tú ya sabes- comentó Daisuke

La escritora se concentraba... ella no se daría por vencido con facilidad

Y la solución llegó como un rayo, de hecho, llegó en forma de un chico rubio, de azules mirar

- Tranquila - habla Takeru colocándose junto a la escritora - Puedes hacerlo -

- Es cierto, nada es imposible para la imaginación - la chica miraba con una extraña ansia al confiado de Motomiya - Y aquí sí que tendré que hacer todo uso de ella -

Y ahora sí, dejándome de extrañas notas dará a comienzo el fict tan esperado (No! No me _rajé_!! XP)

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_Ahí estaba ella, su primera ilusión, la que fue cobrando fuerza a través de los años gracias a los fuertes acontecimientos que la vida les ponía en frente_

_Hikari sonrió con ternura, Daisuke sintió una calma inundarle el alma... ¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía dominar en él a tal punto que pierde la cordura de sus acciones?_

_Impulsivo como nunca antes el joven se acercó estrechándola entre sus brazos, debía aprovechar el momento, la ocasión, el instante en que finalmente estaban a solas, porque el mundo desapareció en ese instante. Ya no se escuchaba el altavoz de la azafata para que los pasajeros aborden el avión hacia Alemania. Y Daisuke lo aprovechó_

_Con delicadeza la toma de la barbilla sintiendo el agitado respirar de la chica quien apenas murmura un 'No te detengas'. Y él no lo hizo._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse en esos instantes, nada volvería a ser igual por el resto de sus días... el amor quedó sellado en lo más profundo de su alma con ese beso, con el primer beso lleno de pasión e inocencia._

_¡Qué más da el resto del mundo! Qué más da que su familia espere por él, pues lo tendrán por el resto de sus días (esta a punto de irse al extranjero cuando prácticamente tenía una vida formada en Japón) ¡Qué terquedad del destino en separarlos!_

_Daisuke recostó su frente en la de Hikari y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos_

_- Debemos irnos - habló su padre un tanto apenado por la situación, de haberlo sabido los sentimientos que experimentaba el último de sus dos hijos hubiese pensado mejor en la opción de salir del país_

_Daisuke se perdió en la intensidad de los ojos de Hikari.... _

_****Final Flash Back****_

El joven sonrió suavemente, de ese día iban a ser 5 años el mes próximo.... y aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, y es que jamás podría olvidarlo. Ese fue el día más decisivo de toda su existencia.

Daisuke dejó que la brisa que corría entre los árboles jugueteara con su rebelde cabellera mientras se perdía más en sus recuerdos.... Nuevamente se preguntó qué hubiese sido de su vida si las cosas tomaban otro rumbo.

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Definitivamente ella le hizo perder todo sentido!_

_- No me voy - declaró en voz alta como para que todos en el aeropuerto se enteraran y lo había conseguido, las miradas de curiosos, familiares y amigos se posaron en él - No hablo alemán, no me iré -_

_- Pensé que habíamos hablado de ello - comenzó a recriminar su madre_

_- ¿Hablar? Si tú decidiste todo! - Daisuke tragó saliva - No pienso dejar mi empleo, ni a mis amigos, mucho menos a la mujer que amo - Y como prueba de sus palabras tiró el equipaje_

_Ese era el día más importante de toda su vida, lo había arriesgado todo por ella, aún cuando ya había renunciado a su empleo... bueno, Taichi era el dueño de la microempresa y él mismo le había dicho que si llegaba a cambiar de opinión su puesto estará disponible. Daisuke hubiese sido el idiota más grande del mundo al dejar escapar esa felicidad que pocas veces llega con facilidad a nuestras puertas. Aunque ahora lo más difícil era mantener esa felicidad ardiendo a fuego vivo._

**_**_** _**Final Flash Back****_

A veces sentía nostalgia de su familia, era cierto, pero sabía que peor estaría sin su Hikari, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada... además... además ahora su vida estaba hecha (y con excelentes bases) en Japón

- ¿En qué piensas? - indagó Hikari acomodándose con ternura a su lado

- En nuestra vida juntos - respondió Daisuke extendiendo su brazo para recostarla en su pecho.

Esos momentos son los más sagrados para él, porque puede seguir escribiendo su historia de amor día con día, con errores como todo ser humano, pero así mismo con el sentimiento más intenso y correspondido para no dejarse vencer por las pruebas de la vida.... Siempre unidos!! _'Siempre junto a ti'_ la frase de Hikari que él más adoraba escuchar, aparte del _'Lo mucho que te amo no puedo decirlo con palabras, sino hacértelo sentir'_

Y era verdad, Daisuke sentía el amor en cada caricia, en cada beso entregado y correspondido... en cada ocasión que ellos tenían...... un encuentro de sus almas

Nadie podría tener mejor historia de amor que ellos, no es que fueran una pareja de las que se aman ciegamente, sino que se acoplaban perfectamente, el diálogo era la base principal de la relación (luego de los besos, abrazos y otros cariñitos)

El joven deslizó su mano por la castaña cabellera semilarga de su Hikari, aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que hasta el último mechón de su cabello fuera suave

Hikari por su parte cerró sus ojos fascinada por el agradable tacto, y lo que adoraba ella era sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior y que le hacía temblar hasta el alma. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras sentía el aliento de Daisuke sobre su cuello, los labios de su amor subían por su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Por centésima vez volvieron a besarse con la misma ternura como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran pero con la emoción de que el amor fluye en sus venas y crece sin control. ¿Existía alguna forma de complementar tanta felicidad?

_****Flash Back****_

_- Realmente me alegro el que te hayas quedado - admitió Taichi cruzándose de brazos - Jamás hubiese hallado alguien lo suficientemente digno de confianza para ayudarme -_

_Daisuke sonrió orgulloso, cada instante, cada segundo se felicitaba por no haber tomado el avión_

_- Pero....- replicó Taichi - ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que te aumentaré el sueldo? -_

_- Simple - Daisuke sonrió confiado - Quiero casarme con tu hermana -_

_-Oh! - exclamó el mayor Yagami con ironía - Aparte de que recuperas tu trabajo 'con sueldo aumentado' pretendes casarte con Hikari -_

_- ¿Tienes acaso otra hermana? - indagó Motomiya un tanto divertido sabiendo bien que Taichi no podía negarse a su petición_

_- No que yo sepa - Taichi le golpeó amistosamente la espalda -Tienes una estrella de la buena suerte! Sólo una cosa: Si Hikari derrama una sola lágrima por culpa de alguna estupidez tuya, créeme que no habrá poder humano que te salve de mi venganza -_

_El chico Motomiya asintió confiado - Antes me desgarro el alma - juró seguro de sus palabras_

**_**Final Flash Back**_**

La mujer suspiró con profundidad al separar sus labios de su amado Daisuke, aún ella se encontraba en las mil y un sensaciones que le había provocado el beso

- Te amo - murmuró Hikari con ternura

- Yo también te amo - respondió Daisuke presionando sus labios contra la suave mejilla femenina

Cuánto anhelaba detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante! Sin preocupaciones de cualquier tipo

Motomiya deslizó una mano por la morena mejilla, definitivamente el pálido no le quedaba

_****Flash Back****_

_- Quizá anemia - el joven se había dicho semanas atrás tratando de calmarse. La salud de Hikari se había quebrantado en los últimos días_

_Daisuke tuvo que llevarla en su contra a la clínica por la palidez de su rostro y la frialdad de su cuerpo_

_El hado nuevamente los estaba poniendo a prueba.... Si Hikari estaba grave él movería cielo y tierra para restablecer su la salud_

_Daisuke creía estar en lo cierto! Era anemia! No había otro motivo por el cual le hayan mandado tantos sueros de vitaminas, calcio y tantas pastillas, además de una balanceada dieta y de no agitarse mucho_

_El joven se sentía culpable, no la había cuidado lo suficientemente bien y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Se prometió entonces hacer de cada segundo de su vida más feliz que el anterior_

**_**Final Flash Back**_**

- Siempre estaremos junto a ti - Hikari siguió hablando con los ojos cerrados

Daisuke asintió más que fascinado ¡Adoraba escucharla tan llena de vida! ¡Adoraba escuchar esa frase por parte de ella!

Aunque... un momento!! El joven repitió mentalmente las palabras _'¿Estaremos?'_

Hikari abrió con lentitud sus ojos, los mismos que brillaban con la misma intensidad que hace 2 años, el día en que, mediante un juramento de amor eterno, unieron sus vidas por siempre y para siempre. Ella sonrió por la perplejidad de su rostro tan inocente y amoroso al mismo tiempo

- Por eso son las vitaminas - musitó Hikari con una amplia sonrisa - Tengo 8 semanas de gravidez -

Gravedad... gravidez!!! Tan pocas letras que cambiaron la perspectiva del hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra

Y así el atardecer caía en aquel parque, en cuyo pasto estaban dos jóvenes disfrutando cada migaja de felicidad que se formaban.

**¡¡FIN!!**

* * *

- Ay, creo que se me pasó la mano en el azúcar - la escritora analizaba con determinación su escrito

Daisuke tenía los ojos hecho corazoncitos, brillando de un rojo vivo

- Oye, mencionas mi matrimonio, incluso un fruto de nuestra unión.... ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Puedes describir....? -

- Ni lo pienses!! Ya tuve suficiente!! -

- Bueno - entonces Motomiya se acerca a Takaishi - ¿Ves? Hizo un _Daikari_, y no sales en el fict, y puede que se le pegue el gusto por estos escritos - 

El rubio atinó a reír a carcajada limpia, obviamente que Daisuke no perderá jamás su ingenuidad

Ahora sí, _CieloCriss, Zelshamada y Lara... _**Reto lanzado! Reto superado! **_(Supongo yo, vamos, amigas, no me la compliquen más, ok?)_ Ahora que lo pienso mejor... ¿De quién fue la culpa de aquella conversación entre 4? Ah!! Mía =P

Y este fict termina con el fondo de las carcajadas no cesantes del lindo Esperanza XP

Peticiones de más ficts _Daikari _**Departamento equivocado!** Críticas constructivas a mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o reviews, los acepto con mucho gusto


End file.
